<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching You by belladonnaprice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763944">Watching You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnaprice/pseuds/belladonnaprice'>belladonnaprice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Burn Notice, White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnaprice/pseuds/belladonnaprice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Acts Fill for defy_n_gravity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title: Watching You<br/>Fandom: White Collar/Burn Notice<br/>Pairing: Neal Caffrey/Fiona Glenanne<br/>Rating: PG13 (I think)<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Summary: Neal's women are always more interesting than they first appear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Caffrey/Fiona Glenanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching You</p>
<p>Song by White Tie Affair. This ended up about ten times plottier than I meant it to be. *facepalm*</p>
<p>Fiona/Neal Caffrey<br/>
Music/Dancing: All about the music and lyrics. If you ask I'll even pluck a random song from iTunes for you to use as inspiration.</p>
<p>The woman is beautiful, if not exactly his usual fare. She’s vicious and wild and dangerous in a way that Neal Caffrey finds captivating. She’s nothing like Kate, flouncing about New York forging art to stay afloat. Nor anything like Alex, disappearing into the European countryside after her hospital stay. In short, this faye beauty is exactly what Neal needs to take his mind of the past for a few short weeks while he cons a few ‘peat cutter’ millionaires out of their swamp gold. The story of Vikings and their habit of robbing Irish monasteries is a fascinating one, the thief thinks. The hiding of gold in the murky depths of mires an ingenious plan, until you lost it and couldn’t find it again. His alias of George Donnelley, treasure hunter, is perfect for this little island.</p>
<p>She likes it better when you come in early,<br/>
She doesn’t like it when you stay out late,<br/>
You hear the noise outside your window,<br/>
She’s dangerous make no mistake.</p>
<p>Keelin O’Neill, which is surely as much an alias as George, grinds up against Neal as they dance and he enjoys the looks they get. Being conspicuous on the job is generally frowned on, but he doubts anyone here is sober enough to place names to faces from night-dark memories. This woman is the key to making his con work, even if she isn’t aware of it. He knows she’s using him too, although not for what. Possibly a disguise, Neal thinks as he slides his hands up her ribs. A couple versus a lone female makes for a vastly different amount of attention, from different groups of people.</p>
<p>So lock your doors,<br/>
And take a breathe<br/>
Don’t fall asleep,<br/>
prepare yourself,<br/>
She’s not all there (not all there),<br/>
She’s not all there,<br/>
She’s right there.</p>
<p>They’ve agreed to stay together all the way to Greenland. Neal needs to stop there to melt down the gold before going up against US customs and she says she needs to track down an old friend, Greenland being his last known location. Both of them are well aware that this fling is what it is, and that makes the pretense work. He almost feels bad, knowing that both sides are being played when she surely thinks the only one being deceived is him. Then the music changes, she shimmies further into his space and he stops thinking with anything above the belt.</p>
<p>Help me, help me, somebody save me,<br/>
I keep running, she keeps on chasing,<br/>
Reminds me all the time, “No matter where you go, I’ll always be watching you,”</p>
<p>The music seems to pound louder even as he stops listening to it, reverberating in his chest cavity. She’s a wicked dancer and he thinks she’s about to move them to their room when he finds himself pushed toward the ground. His eyes don’t register anything as he braces for impact and hits the dance floor, but when his sense realign, he sees Keelin drawing a gun.</p>
<p>Neal blanches; he hates guns. It means shit’s hit the fan, only this time it’s not his. It’s the woman’s. There’s shouting, but it doesn’t make a lot of sense. Something about the IRA, knowing her place, taking orders. He’s not sure, but he definitely knows it’s time to leave. Keelin seems to agree and she covers for them while the dancers scatter and they head for the door.</p>
<p>This is the first time I let it show,<br/>
I should have never got personal,<br/>
The mood was set and the lights were on,<br/>
What do you think could ever…<br/>
I didn’t know that she wasn’t normal when I caught her eye,<br/>
Because she’s Mrs. Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde,<br/>
And now her heart beats for me,<br/>
Blood runs colder.</p>
<p>They go to ground in some dumpy motel where the lyrics of the song chase each other in Neal’s head. There’s a brilliant light in her eyes that’s just this side of sane as she pushes him up against the wall and starts kissing him. Well, kissing’s too tame a word for what she’s initiated, but Neal doesn’t know what to call it. Call it or this woman, about whom he knows so little. It’s breathless and feral and holds a darker passion than the younger man has ever known. It scares him, if he’s being honest with himself. It drags up a shaky adrenaline rush as he lets her straddle him and he knows he’ll never meet anyone like her as long as he lives. Neal lets the woman drag his shirt off and push him onto the bed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After they’ve cleaned up, they pick apart events and start planning. Neal tells her about his treasure and forgeries and she tells him about the IRA. She’s not surprised. Neal actually senses a bitter twist to her words, but she’s not angry. And the conman just shakes his head in bemusement at the wiry woman who was a national terror in her past.</p>
<p>The timeline of their association has been moved up. Greenland tomorrow, various destinations after that. Neal already has a small amount of gold, enough to have made the trip worthwhile. There will always be other scores, but rarely is there the opportunity to make trustworthy contacts. Fiona Glenanne has proven to be a rather resourceful handful and a true-hearted companion.</p>
<p>Help me, help me, somebody save me,<br/>
I keep running, she keeps on chasing,<br/>
Reminds me all the time, “No matter where you go, I’ll always be watching you,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>